Matthew and Mary, Behind Closed Doors
by kec2153
Summary: Matthew and Mary head upstairs to bed one night...


Mary's long, shining brown braid trailed down her back, a shot of darkness against the cream of her nightgown. It swung gently as she climbed the staircase. Her nightgown was vaguely translucent-or was it Matthew's imagination that he could see the outline of her milky-smooth thighs and pert bottom beneath it? He climbed behind her, his heart booming beneath his nightshirt. Could she hear its deep thud? On cue, Mary turned and smiled wryly.

"In eager anticipation, are we?"

He willed his brain to produce an equally droll response, but he had thought of nothing but her skin, and her breath, and his mouth on her thigh, all through dinner... though Cousin Robert had done his damnedest to engage him in review of the pertinent counts and viceroys for the upcoming engagement in London. Matthew could only croak:

"My darling."

"Come on, then."

She continued her climb-at a quickened pace, he noted with fond amusement-and made her way down the darkened hall to their bedroom, where she opened the door and strode inside without so much as a glance back; she knew he would follow her. She stood before the fireplace, shoulders thrown back. Her dark eyes shone in the flickering flames. Matthew's own blue gaze pierced hers and her cheeks flushed slightly. In two steps, he had her in his arms. They kissed deeply, dizzyingly. When they pulled apart slightly, they were repartee-less for a moment as she ran her fingers through the thick golden lock on his forehead, pushing it back. His hand had been at her waist; now it slid to the small of her back and he pulled her to him. He bent his full lips to her collarbone, kissing it lightly at first. He heard a faint sigh escape her lips and deepened the kiss, nibbling along the bone and up her neck to her earlobe. His hand was on her wrist now; he felt tiny goosebumps rise there, each fine hair along her arm raised. He smirked and whispered in her ear, his voice gravelly:

"In eager anticipation, are we?"

Immediately she pulled away from him, her eyes blazing, her mouth a tight line. He moved to beg pardon, but then she dimpled and pushed him to the bed. He toppled onto it backwards. Mary clambered on top of him, not quite as deftly as usual, but he bit his tongue; he could not risk invoking her ire at this juncture. She pushed his nightshirt up his body and he (obligingly, hurriedly) ripped it off his head. She grazed her knuckles along his right cheek, and then trailed her right hand down, letting it play in the downy hair on his chest before sliding it down to grasp his cock firmly. She grazed its underside with her index finger, watching it raise at her touch. He pulled her nightgown up around her hips; she moved her hips over his and moved against him lightly, savoring the sensation against her own wetness. She closed her eyes and murmured:

"Mmm."

"Mary, I want you. Incredibly."

"Be patient."

She moved her hips up and lowered her face over his. She kissed him and their tongues met, slipping, entwining. When she lifted her head he moved his mouth to find her nipple. He cupped her breast and sucked her nipple hard through the thin cotton of her nightgown. She inhaled sharply; the wet fabric was cool on her skin when he stopped. She pulled the nightgown over her head and tossed it dangerously close to the fire, but Matthew didn't care. He pulled her hips to his, squeezing her rounded bottom. He had her poised above his cock, but as he began to lower her she squeezed her thigh muscles, stopping him.

"I don't know if you are quite ready yet, dear."

Never one to shirk a challenge, Matthew replied, "Perhaps _you're _not," and slid briskly down the bed so his mouth was beneath her cunt. She felt the warmth of his breath and shivered. He touched her with his tongue, barely at first, but then suddenly he slid it inside her. This time in unison:

"Mmm."

She moved down to the edge of the bed to join him. He sat up and she knelt on top of him. As soon as her eyes met his, she lowered herself onto him-one smooth motion, all the way deep inside. A sharp intake of breath from Matthew at this lack of preamble, but as she began to fuck him, he exhaled and kissed her ribs, breasts, shoulder, neck. He slipped his hand between their bodies to tease her clit.

"Oh. Matthew."

"Yes, my darling?"

She did not answer him; it had not been a question. She kissed him instead, beginning to rise and fall more rapidly. Matthew's eyes were half-closed; she saw the pulse at his neck leap and quicken. At a provoking twist of her hips, Matthew abruptly stood and bounced her up and down the length of his cock. Her fingernails scraped up and down his back, skimming it at first, but then he gripped a handful of her hair, now half-loosened from its braid, and she dug her fingernails into his back. He bit her neck in retaliation.

"Matthew!"

"Hush, my love. Wouldn't want to wake poor Carson."

Mary began to laugh, but then he thrust inside her deeply and she had to hold back a cry of pleasure. She slid down his body and stood on her own before him.

"I love you madly."

Before he could respond to this rare initiation of sentiment, she turned to face the fireplace and placed her hands on the carpet before it, spreading her legs apart behind her. Matthew swiftly gripped her hips and began fucking her, one hand on her throbbing clit, the other relishing the motion of a bouncing breast. He moved inside her, fast and deep. He heard her voice the familiar sounds of ecstasy; his own voice joined hers as he slammed inside her once... twice... thrice more. She felt a flood of warmth. He kissed her back, glistening with sweat, before gently pulling away. She turned to him; kissing, they sank down by the fire together.


End file.
